CHOCOLATE DE COMPROMISO
by mikoblue
Summary: El 14 de febrero a llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia y como cada año Gray sabe que es el momento en que las chicas demuestren sus sentimientos con un dulce chocolate. Sin embargo cuando se entera que Juvia le ha entregado un chocolate por compromiso decide que el prefiere los chocolates de amor y eso es algo que no permitirá que olvide la encantadora maga.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-CHOCOLATE DE COMPROMISO-

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el peor día del año, el día en que las mujeres se volvían locas tratando de demostrar el inmenso amor que sentían, regalando cantidades industriales de chocolates como si con ello fueran a ganarse el amor del pobre desgraciado que tenían en la mira y él estaba seguro de ser el objetivo romántico de cierta manga que claramente tenia tendencia acosadora, sintió un escalofrió al pensarlo y este se intensificó al percibir una fija mirada sobre él, se sentía como una indefensa presa ante un imponente cazador. Alerta comenzó a correr en busca de refugio volteando a su alrededor buscando el origen de su sobresalto, necesitaba un resguardo pronto, en su atropellado camino se encontró con gran cantidad parejas caminado tomados de la mano, no muy sorprendido vio como el matrimonio Conell salía jadeante de un oscuro callejón, Max barriendo felizmente lejos de todo el bullicio, cientos de idiotas alados con pañales y gran cantidad de listones rojos decorando los edificios, nada fuera de lo normal ese día, o eso fue lo que pensó el pelinegro hasta que cierta mancha azul apareció ante sus ojos y desapareciendo con la misma rapidez tras un árbol, no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que o quien era lo que, lo había causado. Él pelinegro detuvo su carrera justo en la entrada del gremio mientras Fijaba su vista donde antes estuvo ese destello azul y como buen mago de Fairy Tail y sobre todo por ser un idiota, se metió en la boca del lobo acercándose a donde la femenina mancha había desaparecido.

— ¡G-Gr-Gray…Gray-sama! — llamó o más bien gritó una tímida voz a la espalda del joven mago sobresaltándolo provocando que este casi se callera al suelo al voltear y encontrarse con un hermoso cabello azul. — ¡Po-Por favor acepte este chocolate de compromiso!

—Pero que rayos— se dijo incrédulo Gray al ver como la encantadora maga del agua se alejaba de él rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de comprender que había ocurrido sin mucho excito, lo único que sabía es que había recibido su chocolate de San Valentín de forma realmente inesperada ¡Ni si quiera había visto su cara!, bajo la mirada para contemplar la pequeña cajita entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante, tal vez la forma de obtenerlo había sido algo… bueno bastante extraña pero él ya tenía un chocolate, otra cosa en la que era superior al idiota de Salamander, pensó arrogante el mago de hielo entrando al gremio para sentarse a disfrutar su prueba de amor ante la mirada de envidia de muchos magos aunque en su interior se sentía algo decepcionado, él esperaba palabras de amor y algún otro intento de beso.

—Pobre Gray— se escuchó en un suspiró lo suficientemente alto para que el mencionado volteara encontrándose con una peliblanca, una castaña y un felino azul que lo veían con… ¿Lastima? Y cierto brillo que no lograba identificar pero lo hacía estremecer.

—Tan solo, en este día— dijo Cana antes de beber un buen trago de cerveza para disimular.

—No puedo creer que Juvia lo rechazara— se compadeció falsamente el pequeño felino juntando sus cortas patitas en su pecho mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Y sobre todo en este día… y de esa forma, definitivamente pobre Gray— repitió Mirajane dirigiéndole a Gray una triste mirada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Debo admitir que Juvia es muy original— habló tranquilamente Cana mientras el brillo en su mirada se intensificaba —dar un chocolate de compromiso…

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó molesto Gray por el sentido de aquella conversación —Juvia me dio este chocolate como prueba de lo mucho que me quiere— el orgullo de ser el objeto de amor de la chica en cuestión no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes —todos saben lo mucho que ella…

—Chocolate de compromiso— dijo Cana como si aquello explicara todo volteando su rostro para ocultar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Supongo que después de ofrecerte su amor por tanto tiempo ya se ha rendido— Continuó Mira ayudando a su amiga aunque sabía que ella tampoco tenía mucho tiempo —Por eso te dio un chocolate de compromiso…

—De compromiso— murmuró el mago de Hielo.

—Una mujer da un chocolate de compromiso porque no quiere hacerte sentir mal— explicó con maliciosa sabiduría el felino rescatando a la peliblanca que apenas podía disimular su diversión con la mano, mientras que Cana se había recuperado lo suficiente para continuar.

—Después de decir que tantas veces que te ama, Juvia supuso que aunque ella se había rendido, tu esperabas un chocolate de su parte, así que te lo dio. — Señaló la pequeña caja que el pelinegro atesoraba entre sus manos —Pero supongo que es lo que deseabas ¿No, Gray? ¿Qué Juvia no te molestara más?

Gray se quedó ahí parado en completo shock ante las palabras de aquel trió de amigos, todo parecía coincidir ¡Ni siquiera le había visto la cara! ¡Juvia lo había dejado de amar!, se sintió como si el alma lo abandonara, una reacción que no le sorprendía demasiado, después de todo hacia algún tiempo se había dado cuenta de que…

—Me pregunto a quien le dará su chocolate Juvia— dijo Mira con fingida inocencia aquello era obvio para cualquiera con excepción del choqueado mago que estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos… sus cada vez más asesinos pensamientos que si bien aun no tenían un rostro, en cuanto lo tuvieran solo bastaría un segundo para destrozárselo a ese maldito que se había interpuesto entre él y Juvia. Y pensar que había estado tan feliz con el maldito chocolate que Juvia le había dado… "chocolate de compromiso" bufó "Él le enseñaría a Juvia que era compromiso"

—Yo creo que puede ser Gajeel— una vena palpitó en el pelinegro. Mientras el pequeño felino contaba con sus patitas las opciones de sus amigas que no paraban de decir nombres para disgusto de Gray —o tal vez...

— ¡Natsu sería una buena opción!— chilló alegremente perdiendo la cuenta, Happy— ¡Después de todo, Después de todo es el mejor mago!

"¿Natsu? ¿El idiota de Natsu? ¡¿En verdad pensaban que Juvia podría interesarse en ese idiota?! ¡Él era mucho mejor!"

— ¡Es cierto Happy!— dijo Mira, en lo que Gray pensó que era demasiado entusiasmo por algo tan absurdo — ¡Son fuego y Hielo! ¡Los opuestos se atraen!

—Creo que están muy equivocados— intervino Cana con una pequeña sonrisa. Por fin alguien entraba en razón, pensó Gray con alivio —Se han olvidado de Lyon ¡El es el más indicado! Después de todo el ya está interesado en Juvia… y ella esta tan sola~.

— ¡Pero qué rayos están diciendo!— Él mago generalmente tranquilo y paciente había superado por mucho su límite — ¡Juvia me ama, por eso me regaló este chocolate! ¡Les probaré que no es por obligación!— rugió el mago antes de darse medía vuelta y correr.

Salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, necesitaba hablar con Juvia, necesitaba decirle… decirle ¿Qué? No lo sabía exactamente, lo que si tenía claro era que le haría entender que a Gray Fullbuster no se le daban chocolates de compromiso, a Gray Fullbuster se le daba chocolates de amor y estaba decidido a que ese día recibiría su chocolate de las manos de linda maga y ya que andaba en eso también una declaración por parte de ella.

Cuando Gray desapareció de la vista del trió, sonoras carcajadas que pronto se convirtieron en jadeos por el esfuerzo, demasiado divertido pensaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No puedo creer que sea tan fácil!— gritó alegremente Cana limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Gray es tan fácil como Natsu. — dijo Happy.

—El día apenas está comenzando— rió Mira —me pregunto quién será el siguiente. — Los tres se quedaron pensando, sin embargo no pasó mucho para que nuevamente apareciera un nuevo objetivo.

Gray seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo Juvia parecía haber desaparecido por completo ¿Dónde estaría? O más importante ¿Con quien estaría? ¿Y qué le estaría dando?, aquel pensamiento lo hiso detenerse un momento, necesitaba calmarse después de todo el era Fullbuster, respiró tres veces y cuando por fin comenzaba sentir que la calma volvía a su cuerpo nuevamente un destello azul apareció frente a él "Juvia" pensó con entusiasmo sin embargo ella perecía no verlo visto.

— ¡Juvia!— Gritó sin importarle las miradas que se centraban en él, y a decir verdad era algo tan común en cualquier mago del grupo de amigos que aquello no era novedad. Pero ella no se detuvo por lo que él tuvo que seguirla nuevamente.

— ¿Gray-sama?— Preguntó Juvia al detenerse. Al fin lo había escuchado, pensó Gray jadeante después de la persecución, ahora solo tenía que preguntarle tranquilamente el significado del maldito chocolate… tranquilamente… sin alterarse.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios me diste un chocolate de compromiso?!— el tranquilo Gray había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba el Gray que necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿A Gray-sama no le gustó el chocolate de Juvia?— preguntó insegura aferrando sus delicadas manos a su ropa y pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Chocolate de compromiso ¿Por qué?— exigió.

—Bueno es que Juvia… ¿Gray-sama esta rechazando a Juvia?

—Más bien tu me estas rechazando— dijo molesto cruzando se manos y viendo la confusión en el rostro de la joven. Bien debía admitir que eso ultimo no era de todo cierto porque bien sabia la cantidad de veces que él la había rechazado.

— ¿Gray-sama ha visto el chocolate de Juvia?

—No. — respondió rápidamente pero al ver que ella no decía nada más suspiró y se dispuso a abrir la pequeña cajita azul, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba, no al menos de esa forma. Un chocolate en forma de corazón y con letras blancas una pregunta:

"¿Gray-sama quisiera casarse con Juvia?"

Un chocolate de compromiso… compromiso… ¡Juvia le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!, ahora entendía todo, esos idiotas se habían burlado de él ¡Ellos sabían! Se sintió avergonzado sin mencionar su orgullo herido… a quien quería engañar…

—Los hombres son los que deben de proponer matrimonio.

—Es que Juvia ama a Gray-sama tanto que no puede evitar querer compartir su vida con él.

—También te amo, Juvia— dijo tan rápidamente que cualquiera dudaría que lo había dicho, pero ella lo había escuchado y la encantadora sonrisa en su rostro lo confirmaba.

— ¡Juvia es muy feliz!—chilló — ¡Gray-sama aceptó la proposición de Juvia! ¡Juvia y Gray-sama se van a casar!— Gray no dijo nada y dejó que Juvia fuera feliz, aunque él no había aceptado, porque su orgullo masculino se lo impedía, además estaba seguro que esa boda se celebraría pero claro después de que ella aceptara su proposición.

—Yo también soy feliz— murmuró Gray colocando un pequeño trozo de chocolate en los bonitos labios de su prometida para después probar el exquisito y dulce sabor de ella, no solo ese día, si no toda la vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado y por supuesto que estén pasando un excelente día del amor y la amistad, en compañía de sus amigos o bien esa persona especial para ustedes._

_Y si notan ciertos detalles… con Mira, Cana y Happy, pues si en el transcurso del día harán sus "buenas obras", además hay un detalle al final de la historia ¿Se imaginan que es?_

_A quienes leen "Ámame" (Si es que se acuerdan después de tanto tiempo) me disculpo pero como verán no quería escribir otro capítulo, sin antes terminar esta historia, para que no terminara con Gray no terminara arrojando el chocolate de Juvia a la basura… quienes la leen comprenderán._

_Nuevamente gracias por la lectura y disculpen los errores. ¡Feliz día! _


End file.
